A Phineas and Ferb Story 3: The Return of Liam O'Kraken
by animaldoctor
Summary: Liam O'Kraken was the primary villain of the Phineas and Ferb episode, Primal Perry. What if he returned to exact his revenge on Perry? Join me once again, Jamie, as we go on one of the biggest missions ever in the sequel to A Phineas and Ferb Story.


**_Hi, everyone. Even though I have just released two stories, I figured that I might want to write another one. It took me a while to get inspiration, but I finally thought to have the return of a villain that appeared in only one episode of Phineas and Ferb: Liam O'Kraken. I didn't like him at all (you're not supposed to), but I figured my next story would be more fun with Liam. I hope you enjoy. We start where my last story left off._**

Once the elevator reached the top, we got out and stepped inside the house. "Hey, Perry," I said, "I want to tell you something! You are really going to like this." Perry chattered, which I figured meant, "Go right ahead." I told him the good news. "I heard Kara ask Major Monogram if she could get transferred back to the O.W.C.A. She might be coming back to the agency!"

Perry smiled an excited smile. We had just come back from our newest mission. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had invented an inator to capture all of the agents, therefore rendering O.W.C.A. useless. We teamed up with the only other agent that hadn't been captured, Kara the deer, which Perry did not approve of, due to an experience with her in the past. However, when we got caught in a trap, Perry was able to escape and get the key. However, right after we escaped, we got trapped again! Kara was able to defeat Doofenshmirtz and save us all. We hit the self destruct button and the agents were free. When we got back to the agency, Kara apologized for what had happened, and Perry forgave her. When we left, I overheard her asking Monogram to come back to the O.W.C.A.

I put the translator collar on Perry to hear what he had to say about it: "This is awesome. I know, I said I didn't like her that much, but she actually gave me credit! She made up for what she had done, and now we are friends again. It is going to be fun having an old friend int the agency!" Perry looked so happy, and he kept talking about how excited he was as we went to the kitchen to make sandwiches. "Well, I'm glad that Perry and Kara made nice," said Phineas. "Now he doesn't have a rival in the agency! Maybe she can fight with us again sometime."

"I don't know," I said, "She will probably go on her own missions for a while until she is fully integrated into the agency. But, we can hope." As I was spreading the jelly on my PB&J sandwich, I heard a beep coming from my watch. I knew that beep meant there was a new mission. "Is that your watch?," asked Phineas. "I thought we weren't supposed to have a mission until tomorrow," replied Isabella. "That beep is for emergencies," I said. "That must mean that there has been trouble at the agency... or even worse," I paused for a second, trying to wrap my head around what was going on. "Someone could be coming after Perry, or any of us, for that matter." I pressed the button on my watch to hear what Monogram had to say. "Good afternoon, Team P. I am sorry that I am calling you for an emergency, but this is important. We have just received word that Liam O'Kraken, the rogue platypus hunter, has come back to capture Perry. You have got to stop him before it is too late. Protect Perry like your live depends on it. We don't want him to get captured. Good luck, we're counting on you."

With that, the message stopped. We looked over and saw that Perry was standing next to the kitchen counter, his mouth open in horror. He had told me out Liam, but the rest of the gang didn't know who Monogram was talking about. "Perry," asked Ferb, thereby saying his sentence for the day, "who on earth is this... Liam O'Kraken?"

Perry tried to answer as calmly as he could. "Before you guys knew I was a secret agent, I had a mission that took place in the Danville Botanical Gardens. Doofenshmirtz hired a platypus hunter to trap me. His name was Liam O'Kraken. After telling why he hates platypuses, he went rogue and started to actually hunt me and Doof. We barely escaped. He just wouldn't quit. He even had flippers in the shape of platypus feet and boot spurs that looked just like male platypus poison barbs."

"Wait a second," said Phineas. "You mean to tell me that you have poisonous barbs? How come I was not informed of this? And where are these "barbs" located, anyway?" "I knew a lot about animals, so I decided to jump in. "Uh, Phineas, the barbs are located on his ankle. Male platypuses only use it during the breeding season when fighting other males for females. It serves them well, because that gland has enough poison to kill a dog. The good news is, he will probably never use them, and of course, never on you."

"What exactly are you saying?" asked Perry. "Can we just move on to the problem at hand!," I blurted. "We have got to make sure that Liam doesn't capture Perry. If he does, who knows what might happen to him. O.W.C.A. will never be the same."

"There must be some invention we've made that might be able to help us in some way," said Phineas. He started thinking about what invention could possibly work, but I had to remind him something. "Uh, Phineas, your inventions keep disappearing because of Doof's evil plans. There are basically no inventions left in your arsenal. You need to invent. Go outside, use your screwdriver and wrench, and think of something that will save not only Perry, but the entire agency as well." With that, Phineas went outside to start working, and we all followed.

It took us only a couple of minutes to make a platypus-shaped tool-kit. It had all sorts of tools that would probably distract platypus hunters like Liam. We would try to use them all as wisely as we could, because he would probably fall for them only once. We also invented a Platypus-Transformer, which, when shot with a ray that is emitted from the machine, will turn into a platypus. We were planning too use it on us to distract Liam if by any chance he did catch Perry. It could be risky, but we made it just in case.

Back when Perry met Liam, he secretly put a GPS tracker on his back. Baljeet turned on the GPS and gave it to Ferb. He told us exactly where Liam was located, and we ran towards the spot where the GPS tracked Liam. He was still looking for Perry when we got there. "Hey, Liam," I yelled. "You are going down." He turned around to see who was talking to him. Man, he looked more menacing then I thought. Perry told me that he was of Australian origin, and so when he talked, the accent showed. "Are you the platypus that defeated me at Danville Botanical Gardens a few months ago?"

"Yes, yes I am," said Perry. I couldn't believe he still hadn't taken off the translation collar yet. "Whoa," said Liam. "Since when can you talk?" "Since we invented this translation collar," I said. "We are now part of his team, and we will make sure you will not hurt him." Affter I said that, I remember what happens in movies: When good guys tell bad guys their plan, they just get more evil and persistent. Man, I really wish I could take back what I said. "Alright, then," said Liam. "The hunt begins in 3...2...1. Run, before I catch you!" We start running away before Liam has a chance to capture us. "Man," I said, "me and my big mouth. I really got to learn to stop announcing our plans to the villain."

"At least you didn't blurt out our platypus-themed tools," said Phineas. "Otherwise, we would be toast." "Come on," said Perry. "We've got to set the platypus traps in our kit. They'll stall Liam, if not totally trap him, so we can hope for a little more time to prepare." We went to the places that we felt were the most suitable for the traps, to make sure they blended in, and set them up. Hopefully, Perry was right and they would at least stall Liam. We ran behind a tree next to the nearest trap. We waited for the trap to set. Liam burst out from the nearby bushes. "Where are you, you little platypus!," he shouted into the forest. He tiptoed closer and closer and did not see the rope that activated the trap. He tripped right over it and got caught in the trap.

We came back out from behind the tree. "How on earth did you trap the trapper?," Liam asked. "Because we," I replied, "are stealthy, and you yell out your slogans and plans wherever you go. There is no possible way...aaaahhh!" I tripped over the platypus ray. I somehow hit the button on the ray, and it shot straight towards the trap, thereby turning Liam into a platypus! Uh oh, now we were really in for it! But, then again, it was a trap designed for a platypus, so maybe he was really trapped in there.

"Aahh," screamed Liam. "I am a platypus! Since when is there a ray that turns people into platypuses?" "Since today," I said. "Man, how out of tune are you today? But then again, you don't really know 95% of us, so..." I felt really embarrassed. "Well, I really _should _learn to hold my tongue."

"You will pay for this," said Liam. "If, by any chance, I ever get out of this stupid trap!" He kept scratching and scratching at the trap. "You will never get out of that trap," I said. "That thing is platypus-proof. There is no possible way..." Right as I said this, Liam scratched at a weak point of the trap, therefore breaking the trap and releasing him. Why do I keep speaking like this? I used to be so good...

"Guys," I said, "we might want to get out of here. NOW!" At that moment, Phineas grabbed the toolbox and the platypus ray gun and we ran for safety. Liam started running towards us, calling out, "You will pay! You will pay!" A few minutes later, he caught up to Perry and took him down. Perry and Liam tustled on the ground until Perry used his ankle barbs to stab him in the leg. "Oooowwwww!" he cried out. I guess I was wrong. He _did_ use them once. Ferb armed the ray and shot the ray at Liam to reverse the effects. When Liam turned back into a human, he took the platypus anti-venom that we made and drank it. He instantly healed. Why did we even make an antivenom?

"One more thing: These are my girls, and they will be the ones to destroy all of you once and for all!" He opened his coat and showed off his prized collection of boomerangs. I remembered Perry telling me he actually named them. That is just borderline crazy.

At that point, he threw three of his boomerangs at us. One released a net that captured Phineas, one tripped me, and one missed. Phineas was able to cut himself out of the net using a knife in his hat, and I shook off the one that tripped me, and got up rather quickly. The boomerang that missed, however, had a sharp blade, and worse, it was coming straight towards Phineas!

Before it hit him, he remembered the lightsabers we made earlier that activated his and sliced the boomerang in half. The strength he put on it was pretty strong, and it whipped around until it accidentally hit Liam in the head, knocking him out almost instantly. He only had a chance to say "Curse you, platypus..." before he passed out. Perry and Phineas put him in handcuffs, and Ferb and I carried him back to the O.W.C.A. agency prison.

After we arrested him, we went back home and started to relax. 'Hopefully there aren't going to be anymore missions today,' I thought. And there weren't.

**_I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Just so you know, a user named ficklepickle7 and I have collaborated together, and we are planning to release a crossover story. My next story is going to have a character based off of her, a guinea pig named Rosey. I hope you are excited for the story, but in the meantime, leave a review telling me what you liked or what I should improve on. I will see you next time. Bye!_**


End file.
